Cold water drowns faster
by Breathnt
Summary: what do you do when faced with an unbeatable force? possible character death?
1. Chapter 1

This was not how the recon mission was supposed to end.

Robin had woken up feeling cold and disorientated. He didn't remember much of the events that lead to his current situation but what he did know was that wherever he was wasn't somewhere he wanted to be. He had attempted to stand up when he two things suddenly became apparent. One, his legs and arms were chained to the ground and two, he wasn't alone. Suddenly flashbacks of Artemis and him being attacked during their mission and being knocked out filled his head. Now the more important question was if she was awake.

Nudging her wasn't an option so robin decided on a different, more fun tactic "Arty? Do you love wally?' robin said with a cheshire grin.

"shut up" she snapped most definitely awake.

"note to self, don't make jokes around Artemis. Have any idea where we are?" robin sat up and tried to move as close to the girl as the chains would allow, which wasn't much. Artemis joined him and sat up looking around.

"well to me it looks like some sort of cave and for some reason I don't think it's the batcave." robin chuckled at Artemis's attempt at humor.

They both fell back into silence as they assessed their surroundings. It was a tall narrow cave with a small hole at the top. There appeared to be no other way to escape meaning their probability of getting out was decreasing.

Artemis broke the silence, "hey rob are you chained to the bottom?" the boy hummed a yes in response.

"I wonder what they have planned for us?" the archer pondered aloud.

Well Artemis got her answer but it was far from the one she wanted.

Water

Water was pouring from the small hole above them. Quickly the two stood up and tried to move away from the steady stream of water.

"why does it always have to be water! God it's so cold!" Artemis was already rubbing her arms. "hey! Who ever is controlling the water I would highly appreciate it if you would cut it out before I climb out of here and shove an arrow up your-"

"Artemis"

The blonde angrily whipped her head over towards robin "what is it?" she then froze.

The water was already up to his knees and fastly rising. This brought to her attention a problem. They were chained to the floor and soon the water would rise high enough to submerge them both, starting with robin.

Never before had robin looked so small to Artemis. To her he had always been the boy wonder, protector of Gotham. He was never vulnerable to anything, not even gotham's worst criminals but now seeing him face to face with an unbeatable enemy, it made him seem so...human.

"Well shit. How long can you hold your breath?" artemis was starting to panic. Would help get here in time? Did the others even know were down here?

"Stay traught arty" it was clear she was starting to panic "i can hold it for around 3 to for 4 minutes but that won't be any help if the team doesn't know where we are, hell i don't even know where we are" he let out a small cold cackle

The two stayed silent for some time as they watched the water rapidly climb up their bodies. Who would have thought they would go out in such an anticlimactic fashion, drowning. Would the team even find their bodies? There where so many things they had yet to do, their whole lives where ahead of them but it would all be lost by some stupid water.

"Hey artemis?" The blonde turned her head to the smaller boys dimly lit face

"I'm glad im spending my last moments with you, i always pictured it would be the joker but i prefer you to him." Robin sadly smiled down at the water that was now at his stomach.

Something sparked inside of Artemis. Robin was still so young but here he was accepting his death. What must he have gone through to be this calm in the face of death? Robin was like her little brother, it hurt to see him so sad.

"Like hell your dying here on my watch. You seem to have forgotten about Aqualad, water is his calling so he'll for sure get us out of here" she didn't know who she was convincing at this point

"That's the spirit" his voice sounded strained "but we're gonna need a lot more than spirit to get us out of this disaster, heavy on the dis."

Artemis sighed. He was right, their chances of getting out of the cave alive where starting to look pretty slim. If she had her arrows they might have had a better chance but seeing that they were both weaponless it didn't leave them with many options. Their only hope at this point was the team would be able to find them in time.

Robin let out a small groan when he saw the water had already reached his chest. "Arty. i n-need you to do s-something for me wh-when you get out" his teeth were chattering so hard it was getting hard for him to speak. "Tell b-bruce i loved him"

"Sorry to break it to ya kid but your going to have to do that yours-" she was cut off by a small sob.

"Please?"

Artemis was becoming hysterical "ROB i d-don't even know who bruce is! Plus your g-getting out of here whether you like it or not s-so get your act together and man up!"

Suddenly robin became way calmer than he was just moments before. "Artemis look at me. I'm not going to last much longer"

And he was right. The water was already up to his chin and steadily rising.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this artemis"

Then his head went under.

AN: If this story gets enough reviews ill add two possible endings ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Then his head went under.

He clenched his eyes tight and focused on holding his breath. Maybe, just maybe he could hold his breath long enough for rescue to arrive.

Artemis was shaking even harder now. The fear that her friend, her brother, might die right in front of her eyes, froze her more than any cold water might.

For a split second Artemis took her eyes off the younger boy to look at the water. It was barely rising.

Artemis was fuming "YOU BASTARDS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She started thrashing against her chains

They were gonna make sure that she watched Robin die. This was worse than death itself.

He was right in front of her and she couldn't do anything. She had never felt so helpless in her life, even if she managed to survive this ordeal she would never forgive herself.

"Rob- Robin? P-lease move." Tears were streaming down her face "P-please?"

The smaller boy under water was starting to move less and less. The need for air was soon overwhelming his every thoughts.

But he still fought.

Time started to move slower as the horror of their situation increased. This was Robin's last moments. There was no rescue.

Artemis closed her eyes and sobbed. This wasn't fair, it shouldn't end this way. Raw emotions flooded into her chest with a new sense of determination. She had to get help.

She opened her eyes and with a glance at Robin she looked up to the small hole and screamed " HELP! ANYONE! SUPERBOY! MEGAN! KALDUR! WALLY! PLEASE I NEED YOU!"

She took in a breath and listened hard. She listened for any noise that could indicate that rescue was on their way. Any noise at all.

Artemis took another breath and slowly exhaled. Looking back to the dark haired boy, the rest of her hope was lost.

Robin had become oddly still.

Everything became numb and she sunk to her knees, head going under water as well.

She might as well join him, don't want him being lonely.

Everything went dark

Dark.

Dark.

Dark.

Dark.

Light.

Light?

"Kid get th-"

Huh?

"Wrap- around- then- the bioship"

Where am I?

"Is he alive?"

Artemis sat up with a start but was met with arms pushing her back down.

"Artemis stay down we need to get you to the bioship so we can medically assess you." Kaldur's kind but worried face was filling her vision.

Groggily, Artemis turned her head to her side and saw more of the team. They were huddled in a small group crouched near the ground, surrounding something.

Artemis squinted "wai-" she whispered to herself. Kaldur noticed were she was looking and gently turned her head back towards him.

"Don't worry about them right now" kaldur gently said

Artemis blankly stared at the male as her mind raced. Something happened. Why couldn't she remember?

She flopped her head back to the side and looked at the group.

Wait.

Artemis spotted a discarded article of clothing just outside of the circle. It was yellow.

ROBIN

Artemis started scrambling to get up but was held back by two strong arms.

She gripped his arms "please kal, I need to know" he opened his mouth to respond but shut it and let go of the archer.

Artemis propped herself up on her elbows then moved into a crawling position. She didn't feel strong enough to walk yet so she quickly scrambled over to her teammates on all fours.

Pushing her friends aside, Artemis got a better view of her fallen teammate. He was still so pale, lips blue and skin removed of all colour.

He couldn't be dead.

And yet nobody was making any moves to help him.

Why was nobody moving?

Tears started flowing rapidly "HELP HIM GOD DAMN IT!" Artemis yelled as she started chest compressions.

Through her harsh sobs she heard a soft broken voice.

"He's gone."

No. That's not possible.

Just moments ago he was alive, talking to Artemis, he can't just be gone.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the small boy's body as she was dragged away. He was so small. So fragile.

Her little brother.

Gone.

A/N: _sorry I wrote this really quickly so it's pretty bad...I'll try and re write it later but I don't know. Also I have another part planned so if you guys wanna read it please tell me so :) thanks for reading._


End file.
